This invention relates to new and useful improvements in anti-shift structures for matching components. Although the present invention is illustrated herein in conjunction with foundry castings, it is to be understood that it can be practiced with any work that utilizes matching faces of impression material or any two sides that have to match perfectly.
In producing castings in foundries, a pattern is used to make a mold in impression material associated with cope and drag boxes. After the removal of the pattern from each of the cope and drag boxes, the boxes are closed to pour the metal. To eliminate mis-matching while the boxes are being closed, or shifting then they are moved, before the metal is poured, anti-shift devices are necessary. Pattern makers have designed and used different types of anti-shift systems. One system utilizes guide fingers on the cope and drag boxes. Also, a popular anti-shift system utilizes disposable cores which are placed in recesses provided in the sand. A plurality of these cores are used for each casting operation and shifting is still not completely eliminated since the cores are loosely set in recesses in the impression material. Also, these cores are disposable and add extra cost as well as requiring extra handling time. Anti-shift systems are absolutely necessary in the air set method of producing castings.